Client-side scripting languages allow for the creation and implementation of computer programs that may be received over a network and executed on a client computing device, for example by a web browser running on the client computing device. In some instances, client-side scripts allow for dynamic web content, in which web pages can have changing content depending on user input, environmental conditions, or other variables.
Web application may utilize client-side scripting to provide applications that can be executed within a web browser application on a client computing device. Web applications may allow functionality and operation of applications to be moved to the client computing device, rather than residing strictly with the server computing device. As web applications may often be executed within a web browser, the web applications may be compatible across many operating system platforms. This may obviate the need of the application developer to create different versions of the application for different client-types.